PC Babies Anthology
by albinotanuki
Summary: Short stories of the PC Babies going around town and protesting wherever they see or hear anything problematic.
1. She-Ra

The PC babies were walking in a park when two teen boys started talking.

"Hey did you check out that new _She-Ra_ reboot?" asked one of the boys.

"Eh. It doesn't really look like my kind of show." said the other.

Instantly, the PC babies started crying.

"No! It's not because I think the new She-Ra looks like a boy; I just think the humor is a little off!" said the teenager.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Okay! I'll check it out on Netflix!"

The PC babies instantly stopped crying and crawled off.


	2. Party City

The PC babies crawled into a Party City when they heard a heterosexual couple talking.

"How's about I go as an Indian Princess to the party?" said the wife.

The PC babies instantly started crying.

"What's going on?" asked the wife.

"It's some PC babies." said the husband, "I think they're upset about you dressing up in a costume that disparages Indigenous Americans."

"Oh, I'm sorry PC babies. I should've known better." said the wife, "Here. I'll go as a valkyrie instead."

The PC babies started crying even louder.

"Oh what now?!" asked the wife.

"I think they're upset because white supremacists have historically used Viking culture along with other European cultures as a way to discriminate against People of Color and other ethnic minorities." said the husband.

"Oh come on! Just because its European, doesn't mean its racist!" said the wife.

The PC babies just continued to cry.


	3. GameStop

A manager of a GameStop was about to open shop when he heard crying.

"What's that noise?" asked the manager.

"Oh it's just a bunch of PC babies who are protesting our store." said one of the employees.

"Protesting?" asked the manager.

"Yeah, they think we breed a culture of trolls and misogyny." said the employee.

The PC babies were outside the store, crying and protesting.

"Oh come on, PC babies! Not every gamer is a troll or a misogynist!" said the manager.

The PC babies' crying got louder.

"You probably shouldn't have said 'Not every'. It's problematic." said the employee.

"Jesus Christ!" said the manager, "If you don't want people not to say 'not every' to any group of people, than don't stereotype everyone in that group!"

The PC babies got louder.

"You probably shouldn't have yelled at them like that; they find it uncomfortable." said the employee.

"GOD DAMNIT!" said the manager.


	4. Disney

One of the workers at Disneyland ran over to Mickey Mouse's office.

"Mister Mouse! Mister Mouse!" said the worker.

"WHAT?! Ha ha!" said Mickey in annoyance.

"There some PC babies in the park and they're upset." said the worker.

"PC babies?!" said Mickey with worry, "Oh no. Ha ha!"

Mickey went outside and went over to the PC babies.

"Hello PC babies." he said nervously, "Is everything to your liking? We got rid of the wife auction in _Pirates of the Carribean_ , as well as that sparkly redesign of Merida from _Brave_ for the Disney Princess line, and we're even doing colorblind casting for our live action remakes, except for _Aladdin_ and _Mulan_ for obvious reasons. Ha ha!"

The PC babies started crying.

"What? Is it Splash Mountain?" asked Mickey, "Are you upset that Splash Mountain is based off of _Song of the South_? I can replace it with a _Guardians of the Galaxy_ ride. Ha ha!"

The PC babies cried louder.

"Is it the Disney Princesses?" asked Mickey, "I can make them more progressive; I even made Queen Elsa wear pants in the _Frozen_ musical. Ha ha!"

The PC babies continued to cry.

"What do you want, PC babies?! What do you want?!" asked Mickey in annoyance.

"Sometimes PC babies don't know what they want, Mister Mouse." said one of the employees.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH THESE PC BABIES!"

Mickey was about to attack the PC babies when his employees held him back.

"NO, MISTER MOUSE! YOU'LL RUIN THE COMPANY'S REPUTATION!"

"SCREW OUR REPUTATION! I'LL KICK ALL THEIR ASSES! Ha ha!"

"Come on, Mister Mouse. Lets get you some money. That always calms you down."

The employees dragged Mickey off and the PC babies instantly stopped crying.


	5. Amy Schumer

The PC babies were crawling passed a cafe as two women were talking to each other.

"Say, are you going to go to that Amy Schumer comedy show?" asked one woman.

"Eh. I think she's a little overrated." said the other.

The PC babies instantly started crying.

"It's not because I have internalized misogyny; I just think her jokes get tiresome and have been done better by other comedians, many of them that happen to be female as well." said the woman to the PC babies.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Come on, PC babies; Amy Schumer's raunchiness along with her fat and transphobic jokes should offend you more." said the woman.

"Sometimes PC babies can be a little hypocritical." said the other woman.

"Oh Jesus Christ." groaned the woman.


	6. Dr Seuss

The PC babies were dropped off by their parents at the library where they had someone who was coming to read to them.

"Okay, PC babies. I thought we would read _Horton Hears a Who!_ by Dr. Seuss."

The PC babies instantly started crying.

"Oh what? Is this because Dr. Seuss drew racist political cartoons, including anti-Japanese propaganda during World War 2?" asked the reader, "He wrote _Horton Hears a Who!_ as an apology for all that."

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Okay, look. Why don't I read you _Feminist Women Around the World_ instead?"

The PC babies instantly stopped crying.


	7. H P Lovecraft

The PC babies wondered behind the school where the Goth Kids were reading H. P. Lovecraft to each other. The PC babies instantly started crying.

"What was that?" asked Pete.

"It's those PC babies." said Henrietta, "They're probably upset because we're reading H. P. Lovecraft."

They all turned to the PC babies.

"Look, we know Lovecraft was a racist and a xenophobe, even for his time, but that doesn't mean we condone it." said Pete, "We just like the monsters and the worlds he's created. Haven't you ever heard of 'Death of the Author'?"

The PC babies continued to cry.

"It's pointless to try to reason with PC babies." said Michael, "They're just a bunch of SJW conformists."

"Want me to kick their asses? I'm about their size." said Firkle.

"Nah. PC Principal would probably still suspend you for ageist violence." said Michael.

"Well we can't just listen to these PC brats just whine all day." said Henrietta.

"Wanna ditch school and get coffee at Denny's?" asked Michael.

"Sure." said the rest of the Goth Kids.

As the Goth Kids left, the PC babies stopped crying.


	8. Looney Tunes

PC Principal and Vice Principal Strong Woman were about to have movie night at home with the PC babies.

"Alright, listen up." said PC Principal, "I figured for movie night we would watch some Looney Tunes shorts."

The PC babies all started crying.

"No, it's nothing violent or racially insensitive; it's just some Pepe le Pew cartoons."

The PC babies started crying louder.

"PC Principal, did you forget it's the #MeToo era? Pepe le Pew is a sexually aggressive stalker." said Vice Principal Strong Woman.

"Oh Dude, I forgot!" said PC Principal, "Here. Why don't we watch some reruns of _Little Bill_ instead?"

The PC babies cried even louder.

"PC Principal, Bill Cosby made that show!" said Vice Principal Strong Woman.

"Oh DUDE!" said PC Principal.


	9. John de Lancie

The PC babies crawled into a Comic Con where John de Lancie was signing autographs. The PC babies started crying when they saw John de Lancie.

"What was that?" asked de Lancie.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of PC babies." said the booth manager, "They're probably upset at you for playing Q dressed up as mariachi in that one episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_."

De Lancie turned to the PC babies.

"Look, I'm sorry PC babies. It was a different time and we were just trying to have fun with the character is all."

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Oh don't cry PC babies." said de Lancie, "Who's the future?"

Suddenly, a Brony dressed up as Derpy Hooves walks over to John de Lancie.

"Hey John de Lancie, look! I'm Derpy Hooves!"

The PC babies cried even louder.


	10. Quest for Camelot

Two college girls were in their dorm watching _Quest for Camelot_.

"That movie sucked." said one girl.

"Yeah." said the other, "I especially don't like how Garrett never got his blindness cured by Excalibur."

Suddenly, they could hear crying in the room.

"What was that?" asked the first girl.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of PC babies who are probably upset that you said a handicapped character should be cured of their disability." said the other.

The first girl turned to the PC babies.

"Look, PC babies, I'm not saying every disabled person should be cured of their disability; I'm just saying that in the context of the film where everyone gets magically healed by a magic sword, Garrett should get healed as well."

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Why do you even care about a poor Disney rip-off movie from the late 90s anyways? The movie went through extensive corporate meddling, so it was bound to have problems to it. Hell, it even has a damsel-in-distress and a character having fantasies about making out with Red Hot Riding Hood; those should upset you more."

The PC Babies continued to cry.

The other girl got out a sex ed pamphlet to show to the PC babies.

"Look PC babies; this pamphlet is sex positive and features a diverse cast of people in it, including someone in a wheelchair."

The PC babies giggled happily while looking at the pamphlet.

"Okay, that should distract them for a while." said the second girl.


	11. Tim Burton

Tim Burton was shooting his next movie on the sound stage.

"And CUT!" said Tim Burton, "Alright, we're gonna need more spirals, stripes, and white makeup for the cast."

Suddenly, he could hear crying.

"What's that noise?!" he asked.

"Oh, it looks like some PC babies are protesting our film." said Helena Bonham Carter.

"Protesting? Why?" asked Tim Burton.

"They probably find your movies to be racist, ableist, misogynistic, fatphobic, and every kind of 'ist' under the sun." said Helena Bonham Carter.

Tim Burton turned to the PC babies.

"Look, PC babies, I can't just change the films I've already made and we're already three-quarters of the way finished with this film."

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Okay, look, why don't I add some People of Color in the background to make it more diverse?"

The PC babies cried even louder.

"I think they take issue with the fact that you're adding People of Color in the background rather than as prominent characters in the film." said Helena Banham Carter.

"What am I suppose to do?!" asked Tim Burton.

"Tell stories that allow for more diversity?" asked Helena Bonham Carter.

"You're fired." said Tim Burton.


	12. Wendy Testaburger

It was class time at South Park elementary. Wendy Testaburger was giving a report on women in the workplace.

"And that's why I believe the wage for women should be increased to meet the same equal pay as men do."

Suddenly, the whole class could hear crying.

"What was that?" asked Wendy.

"It's those PC babies." said Cartman.

"Why would they be upset over a feminist report?" asked Wendy.

"I think they're upset with you." said Cartman.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, they probably found out about you slut shaming Bebe when she got boobs and killed Ms. Ellen when all the boys fell in love with her and they find it hypocritical that you claim to be for all women." said Cartman.

"Eric, did you rat to them about past things I did?!" asked Wendy in anger.

"No. I have no idea where they might've heard about all that." said Cartman.

Wendy turned to the PC babies.

"Look, PC babies, everything you might've heard about me is true, but that a long time ago. I'm a different person now." said Wendy.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Sorry Wendy. PC babies don't care whether or not the mistakes you made are in the past or not. Guess we'll have to get rid of you like Disney got rid of James Gunn." said Cartman.

"DAMNIT ERIC, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

The PC babies cried even louder.

"Uh oh, look like they find your threat against me to be fatphobic. Guess you can't do anything about it." said Eric.

"GOD DAMNIT!" said Wendy.


	13. Thundercats Roar

Randy Marsh was watching a teaser video online of _Thundercats Roar_.

"Oh seriously?! They're replacing _Thunderdcats_ 2011 with this?!"

Suddenly, Randy heard crying in his office.

"What the?"

He turned around to find the PC babies in his room.

"PC Babies?! How did you get in here?!" asked Randy in annoyance.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"PC babies, I don't hate _Thundercats Roar_ because of toxic masculinity; I don't give two shits what the creator looks like; I just think that the original _Thundercats_ and the 2011 reboot were better shows." said Randy.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"I KNOW the show isn't made for me, but I think kids deserve better than this." said Randy, "Imagine if _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ got a reboot where the animation is cheap and oversimplified and was turned into a comedy with dumbed-down humor. Would you like that?"

The PC babies continued to cry.

At that moment, Sharon came into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Sharon.

"A bunch of PC babies got into my room and are upset that I don't like _Thundercats Roar_."

"Here. I've got this." said Sharon.

Sharon ran over to the computer, logged into Netflix, and turned on _The Dragon Prince_ for the PC babies.

"Look PC babies, it's General Amaya. See how progressive this show is in having a disabled general?"

The PC babies started to laugh.

"Okay, that'll distract them for a bit." said Sharon.


	14. City Wok

Tuong Lu Kim was taking orders from a customer at City Wok.

"Okay, you want-a Chity Beef with-a extra egg rorr. Would you rike a beverage with dat?"

Suddenly, he could hear crying.

"What was dat?!" asked Lu Kim.

"I believe those are PC babies. They probably take offense that you're a white guy who acts out an offensive Chinese stereotype." said the customer, "They also probably take offense that your name is Korean rather than Chinese.

Tuong Lu Kim went up to the PC babies.

"Rook PC babies, just because I-a speak with a tick accent, hire chird rabor to work at my Chity Wok, and buird a warr to keep out Mongorians, that doesn't mean I'm just some stereotype! Dis is who I am!"

The PC babies continued to cry.

"You tink I'm-a racist? YOU the ones who are-a racist terring me what I should be rike!"

"I don't think you should be yelling at them, Mr. Lu Kim." said the customer.

"Don't terr me what to do!" said Lu Kim before turning to the PC babies, "STOP CRYING OR ERSE I MAKE YOU WORK AT MY CHITY WOK!"

The PC babies cried even louder.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARR WORKING FOR ME NOW!"

Suddenly, a police car came up and Officer Yates stepped out, handcuffing Lu Kim.

"Tuong Lu Kim, you're under arrest for child labor."

"Aw shit." said Lu Kim.


	15. Raisins

Mercedes was greeting customers at _Raisins_.

"Hi! Welcome to Raisins! Take a seat!"

Suddenly, there was crying throughout the restaurant.

"What was that?!" asked Mercedes.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of PC babies crying." said Lexus Martin.

the Raisins girls went over to the PC babies.

"Hi cuties! Would you like to get some Double Whammy Wings?" asked Mercedes.

The PC babies continued to cry.

"What are they crying about?" asked Lexus?

"I think they think that we're just exploiting our bodies in order to gain money by working here." said Ferrari, "I think they think our company is just using the male gaze for profit."

"Wow Ferrari, you sound really smart." said Mercedes.

"I took a feminist theory course at Colorado Community College." said Ferrari.

"You took a feminist theory course and you're working here?" asked Porsche.

"It's my body, my choice! GOD! You're like every other girl at college!" said Ferrari.

Maury the Bouncer came over.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Maury.

"It's just some PC babies protesting our establishment. Don't hurt them though; they're just babies." said Lexus.

Maury turned to the PC babies.

"Look PC babies, we're trying to run an establishment here." said Maury, "No amount of whining is going to get rid of us."

The PC babies just continued to cry.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Maury.

"PC babies don't offer solutions to problems, Maury." said Lexus.

"God DAMNIT!" said Maury.


	16. Radical Feminists

A group of radical feminists were standing in the middle of a college campus with blood stained pants. The leader started speaking through a megaphone.

"The Patriarchy has gone too far with its control on women! Everyday, we have to suffer from the wage gap, men groping us, and the Pink Tax! So in protest, we will bleed freely until we get the respect we deserve!"

Suddenly, they could hear crying.

"What was that?!" asked the leader.

"It looks like we've got some counter-protestors." said one of the followers.

"Oh what? A bunch of Men's Rights Activists?" asked the leader.

"No. PC babies."

Out of curiosity and confusion, the leader went over to the PC babies.

"Listen, Fuck-faces, I and my colleagues are standing up for all women's right's. We're the most PC people on the planet!"

The PC babies continued to cry.

"You can't silence us! This isn't just for you, you little entitled brats!"

Suddenly, the leader smelt something fowl and covered her nose.

"UGH! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!"

"I think the PC babies have crapped themselves as a form of protest."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" said the leader, "WHO WOULD USE BODILY WASTE AS A FORM OF PROTEST?!"


	17. Doctor Who

Tom Baker, aka, the Fourth Doctor from _Doctor Who_ , was at Comic Con signing autographs for his fans. One of the fans walked up to him.

"I love your work, Tom Baker. I especially loved you in _The Talons of Weng Chiang_."

Suddenly there was crying.

"What was that?" asked the fan.

Tom Baker looked over.

"Oh, it's some PC babies. I think they're upset that you mentioned _The Talons of Weng Chiang_."

Tom Baker went up to the PC babies.

"I'm sorry, PC babies, I understand you're upset about the yellowface and the Asian stereotypes. It was all a different time. Just know I love people of all races."

The PC babies continued to cry.

"Well at least I didn't say anything about not liking the 13th Doctor." said the fan to himself.

The PC babies started crying louder.


	18. Lunar New Year

The PC babies were walking in a park when they overheard two guys talking.

"Hey, did you know it's Chinese New Year today?" asked the first guy.

"Oh. Happy Chinese New Year." said the second

The PC babies started crying.

"What was that?!" asked the second guy.

"Oh, those are PC babies." said the first, "I think they're upset that we called it Chinese New Year instead of Lunar New Year."

"Well that's stupid. It's obviously called that cause the Chinese celebrate it." said the second.

"Yes, but you forget that other countries celebrate the holiday as well." said the first.

"Oh for the love of God." said the second.


	19. Captain Marvel

The PC Babies were walking in a mall when they came across two guys talking.

"Say, do you plan on seeing _Captain Marvel_?" asked the first guy.

"Eh. Not really." said the second.

The PC Babies started to cry.

"It's not because Captain Marvel is a woman; I'm just not into superhero films; I think there are too many." said the second guy to the PC Babies.

The PC Babies continued to cry.

"I don't have anything against Brie Larson; I don't even know her."

The PC Babies then got out cellphones and started texting.

"What are they doing?" asked the second guy.

"I think they're posting on social media saying you're a bigot." said the first guy.

"Oh for the love of God." said the second guy.


	20. Michael Jackson

The PC babies were listening to the radio when Michael Jackson's "Beat it" came on and they started to cry.

PC Principal came into the room.

"Oh Dude! I better change the station!"

PC Principal went over to the radio and changed the station. At that moment, R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" and the PC babies cried even louder.


	21. Mike Judge

In a booth at Comic Con, Mike Judge was signing autographs when a fan came up to him and started gushing.

"I love your work, Mike Judge. I think _Beavis and Butthead_ is hilarious."

Suddenly the PC babies started crying.

"Oh no. PC babies." said Mike Judge before turning to them, "PC Babies, I don't condone everything Beavis and Butthead have said and done; they're characters that are meant to be made fun of. I even created Daria as a foil for those characters."

At that moment, a cosplayer in yellowface came over.

"Mike Judge, look! I'm that Laotian guy from _King of the Hill_!"

The PC babies cried even louder.

Mike Judge just facepalmed.


	22. The Phantom of the Opera

Cast members of the original _Phantom of the Opera_ stage musical were sitting behind the stage when Andrew Lloyd Webber came in.

"Hey! Why aren't you all going on stage for our anniversary special?!"

"We've got some protestors." said Michael Crawford.

"Protestors?!" said Andrew.

"Yes. Some PC babies are upset with _Phantom_ because they probably feel that the Phantom's pursuit to win Christine's affection is problematic. It also probably doesn't help that you wrote the sequel, _Love Never_ Dies, where the Phantom gets together with Christine."

In confusion, Andrew Lloyd Webber went over to the PC babies who were all crying.

"Look PC babies, we have a show to run!"

Michael Crawford went over to the PC babies.

"We're sorry, PC babies. We didn't mean to make you cry." said Michael.

"DON'T TRY TO APPEAL TO THEM, MICHAEL!" said Andrew before turning back to the PC babies, "Look, you're obviously not going to be satisfied with anything, so stop crying and deal with it!"

The PC babies continued to cry.


	23. Bob's Burgers

Dan Mintz was in the recording studio doing voice acting for _Bob's Burgers_.

"I'm no hero. I put my bra on one boob at a time, just like everyone else." said Dan, speaking into the microphone.

Suddenly, the PC Babies, who got into the recording studio, started to cry.

"PC Babies?!" said Bob's Burger's creator, Loren Bouchard, "What are they doing here?!"

"I think they might be protesting because they find Tina Belcher to be a transphobic character cause I voice her." said Dan.

"But Tina is Cis." said Loren.

"PC Babies don't care about context." said Dan, "Also, they probably find that me with my natural monotone voicing the character in a comedy show is voicist."

"Voicist? Is that a thing?" asked Loren.

"I don't know. It wouldn't surprise me." said Dan.

The PC Babies continued to cry.


	24. Disney 2

At Disneyland, two women were talking with each other. One of them was Disneybound as Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_.

"You really DO look like Ariel." said the first woman.

"Thanks." said the other Disneybound woman.

"Say, are you gonna see the remake when it comes out?" asked the first one.

"Eh. I don't think so." said the Disneybound woman.

Suddenly, they heard crying. Hey looked over and saw the PC Babies with Mickey Mouse standing by.

"Uh oh. I think they're upset cause you said you weren't going to see the remake starring a Black Ariel as the lead." said Mickey Mouse.

"Mickey, are you using PC babies to promote your movie?" asked the Disneybound woman.

"Of course not. Why would I?" said Mickey as he was counting money behind his back.

The Disneybound woman went over to the PC Babies.

"Look PC babies, it's not because the woman playing Ariel in the remake is Black; I just don't like Disney live-action remakes in general."

The PC Babies just continued to cry.


End file.
